smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear
Fear is an emotion that is caused by something or someone that stirs up feelings of uncertainty and intimidation. Fear can be expressed in many different ways, from quiet stuttering to a loud scream, or by exhibiting no outer emotion whatsoever. Mainstream Smurfs Media It is an emotion that the Smurfs have to deal with in their everyday living, and is most common with the character of Scaredy in the cartoon show and Panicky in the live-action Smurfs film series. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath experienced this emotion during his visits to the Smurf Village and also while he was in Psychelia, with his most common fear being forever separated from his fellow Smurfs. This fear became realized when Empath found Papa Smurf and all his fellow Smurfs missing from the village on his 155th birthday, at the beginning of what would be called The Lost Year. Papa Smurf tells Empath that fear is a healthy emotion for all beings to have since it enables them to think before they act, but that it is also an emotion to overcome when one is presented with a great danger. Empath's closest friend Duncan McSmurf admits that even he has to deal with fear at times, proving that being a courageous Smurf doesn't mean that he or she doesn't have any fear. LD Stories Within The Light and Dark Series, fear is a common emotional response to both rational and irrational factors in various species. Humans Pending... Smurfs Most every Smurf's fears are linked to their primary talents, along with a shared fear of Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael, but there are several individuals with exceptions. *Smurfette, for instance, is afraid she will never find her "Prince Smurf" -- although, she recognizes that this is most likely a trivial fear for her age. *Brainy cannot swim, so he is afraid of being alone in deep water. He also fears large spiders, darkness, venomous snakes, and the possibility of someone stealing his personal journal. Losing his best friend, Clumsy, is also a great fear of his, but this often goes unspoken. *Moxette is afraid of Papa Smurf telling her she is no longer welcome in the village because she is "too different" from her fellow Smurfs. She also fears falling in love to some extent because of her previous experiences with Johan being a humiliation on her reputation as a "true Smurf." Sprites Ripple was initially afraid of falling in love before meeting Karma, and now is only afraid of her leaving him for another Woodsprite. He also fears losing his friends, Mystico and the Smurfs; otherwise, he's not too fond of scorpions. Karma, meanwhile, used to be afraid of never finding her true love to solve the mysterious word in her pendant. Now, she is afraid of losing Ripple because she believes he may be her true love after all. Otherwise, she worries about coming down with laryngitis, which means being unable to sing. Goblins Mystico is afraid of waking up one day and realizing that he had never actually left the magic fountain. He has only disclosed this to Ripple, Hethera, and Moxette. Hethera, on the other hand, is afraid of losing Mystico now that they have established themselves as life-mates. Smurfs: The Magical Blue/Emerald: The Knight Smurfette In the two series Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''and ''Emerald: The Knight Smurfette, some of the characters have certain fears. Like Scaredy he always have fears, and Emerald was afraid of losing her best friend Emerl. Many other characters feel this but they must face them in order to past certain challenges that come their way.Category:Expressions Category:Open to Community Category:Emotions